Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps)
Kara Zor-El, also known as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, is a DLC for Injustice 2. Biography Role in Injustice 2 During the events of Injustice 2, Gorilla Grodd, in order to help him defeat the Insurgency and Supergirl, summons another Supergirl who is a Red Lantern to join his Society. Due to her being fueled by anger and hate, she ends up agreeing to join. In-Game Animation Character Select Attack Intro *'Approach' (First to Talk): She flies to the opponent and punches the ground with blood like Red Lantern energy around her. *'Challenged' (Second to Talk): Supergirl punches a Red Lantern Power Battery and charges her ring before she violently rips it in half and roars in the air as she fires Blood-like Red Lantern energy from her mouth before her opponent approaches. She responds to her opponents by spitting a Red smoke from her mouth in the middle of her speech and entering her fighting pose. Post Round Stance Wager Defeated Pose Outro Gear Head * Cape of Hate (original) Torso * Suit of Hate (original) Arms * Gauntlets of Hate (original) Legs * Pants ot Hate (original) * Ultimate Rage Pants Other * Ring of Hate (original) * Krypton's Bane Ring Gameplay Set Special Moves * Blood Breath Trait *'Rage Gun '- She temporarily creates an auto machine gun construct to shoot at her enemies. Super-Move *'Hate Monger '- She grabs the throwing him/her up. Then she creates a bazooka construct and blasts it at him/her. When the person lands she begins punching him/her 4 times until throwing him/her on the ground harshly. Intro/Approaches * Aquaman * Atom * Atrocitus * Bane * Batman * Bizarro * Black Adam * Black Canary * Black Lightning * Black Manta * Black Manta * Blaze the Cat Supergirl: "What makes you think you can stop me?" Blaze: "I'm bound with the power of the Sun itself." Supergirl: "You will die trying." Blaze: "This ring has twisted your mind." Supergirl: "The Red Lantern Corps give me strength!" Blaze: "Like the lies they told you about Krypton?" * Blue Beetle * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Catwoman * Cheetah * Cyborg * Darkseid * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * Duck Dodgers Supergirl:"" Dodgers:"" Supergirl:"" * Firestorm * Flash (Barry Allen) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Godspeed * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Grid * Harley Quinn * Hellboy * Herself * Infinite * Joker * Poison Ivy * Raiden * Red Hood * Reverse Flash * Robin * Scarecrow * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog Supergirl: "The Insurgency sends a rat to fight me?!" Sonic: "Do I look like a rat to you?" Supergirl: "My blood will boil you!" Sonic: "Snap out of it, Kara. This isn't you." Supergirl: "The girl you knew is dead now!" Sonic: "I don't think so." * Star Sapphire Star Sapphire: "All you need is love, girl." Supergirl: "Love is overrated." Star Sapphire: "Well... time to teach you, Love 101."/"And you think Hate is pretty?" * Stargirl * Starfire * Sub-Zero * Supergirl * Superman (One-Earth Regime) * Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Supergirl: "Hope is so overrated." Superman: "It is better than the path you are taking."/"Hope is what the House of El stands for." Supergirl: "No, it is not!"/"Not to me. Not anymore!" Superman: "Kara. This path is folly." Supergirl: "Do you think you can stop me?!" Superman: "I don't think. I know."/"The power of Hope will clear you out of this madness." * Swamp Thing Supergirl:"Your green is about to turn red." Swamp Thing:"Not when I am its guardian." Supergirl:"You are a bad guardian." * Terra Supergirl: "Your heart is as ferocious as mine." Terra: "But unlike you, I'm controlling my anger." Supergirl: "You're so overrated." * Vixen * Wonder Woman Wager Clash Quotes * Aquaman * Atom * Atrocitus * Aya * Bane * Batman * Bizarro * Black Adam * Black Canary * Black Lightning * Black Manta * Black Manta * Blaze the Cat * Blue Beetle * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Catwoman * Cheetah * Cyborg * Darkseid * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * Firestorm * Flash (Barry Allen) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Grid * Harley Quinn * Hellboy * Herself * Infinite * Joker * Poison Ivy * Raiden * Red Hood * Reverse Flash * Robin * Scarecrow * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Star Sapphire * Stargirl * Starfire * Sub-Zero * Supergirl * Superman (One-Earth Regime) * Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) * Swamp Thing * Terra * Vixen * Wonder Woman Notes Category:Characters Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Supergirl Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Blondes Category:Blue eyed Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Females Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas